Don't
by writeturnlove
Summary: Bonnie Bennett has a date tonight, much to the dismay of her two roommates - Kol Mikaleson and Kai Parker... But a lot can happen in the 12 hours between breakfast and dinner. While some things may be better left unsaid, others need to be said - before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

I stuffed the headphones into my ears and tried not to think about the date I had scheduled in a little more than 12 hours.

Breakfast. I just wanted to make breakfast and keep myself busy until 7 p.m.

Ok, Bonnie Bennett doesn't cook that often, but it was the only thing I could think of doing at the time.

My Grams always said that "Idle hands are the Devil's playground," so focused on making a meal before I found myself stalking my date on Facebook and Twitter.

I opened the fridge and was surprised to find that one of my roomies had actually taken the time to go grocery shopping yesterday. The usually vacant appliance was filled with fresh vegetables, meat, fruit, and an entire shelf of bottled water ready for consumption. I successfully contained my shock and joy at the discovery.

Living with two guys usually means a fridge stuffed with beer, pizza and Gatorade.

I pulled out the egg carton, the package of turkey sausage and some mushrooms. I planned on sautéing the mushrooms and tossing them in with the eggs while the sausage cooked in another pan.

I scanned through my playlist and found the song "Don't" by Ed Sheeran. I needed a mid-tempo tune that I could dance to while I flipped sausage and stirred eggs.

I turned the volume up, immersing myself in the music and the cooking while ignoring the rest of the world completely. My roommates wouldn't be up so early in the morning since they both worked the overnight shift as press operators at Quad Graphics.

I danced and cooked, lost in thought for several minutes until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and squeezed me harder then necessary to make me aware of his presence.

Once he let me go, he tousled my hair and walked around to the other side of the counter, forcing me to glare at him while I worked. It's a very dangerous thing to piss off a woman standing in room full of sharp utensils.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped, "I could have burned myself."

Kol Mikaelson smirked across the counter, his light brown hair sticking out in all directions like the shaggy goatee he was attempting to grow. His brown eyes twinkled with mischief before he actually decided to answer me.

"Oh, take it easy, Darling, I'd never let that happen," he said, attempting to cajole me with his New Zealand accent.

The man had lived in Virginia for years, but still kept the accent strong enough to seduce half the women of the city. Ok. Maybe not half of the women in the city, but enough for me to know he'd wield that weapon whenever he felt it would work to his advantage.

Kol treated me like a little sister, although we were only three years apart in age. While the hair tousles, and the playful nudging annoyed me, I had come to love the fierce protectiveness he had over me.

Once, I came home crying after my boss yelled at me for no reason, and the next day he showed up at my work offering to defend my honor. When I didn't let him, he still bought me chocolate ice cream and patiently watched five episodes of Scandal with me without complaint.

He's not too bad have around I suppose.

Kai Parker is our other roommate. He's a little serious and much more reserved than most guys I've met. He loves to cook, read, and likes playing basketball even though he's not that great at it.

I honestly thought he was into guys until I found out his solitude resulted from the hatefulness of his evil ex-girlfriend, Katherine.

He'd sworn off love for a while and had only begun to date again a few months ago. I've met two of the girls he's dated, but he doesn't seem to get past the second date for some reason.

Having them around helps me forget that I'm an only child, and that I live hundreds of miles away from anyone I can call a blood relative.

As I glared at Kol, I heard the shower turn on down the hall, which meant that I'd be throwing another serving of sausage and eggs into the frying pans.

"What are you two doing up this early anyway?" I asked, finishing up the eggs and working on another batch of sausage.

"We're helping Daniel move today, so your lovely breakfast will send us off full of energy...that is if you didn't mess this batch up like the last one," he teased.

Kol reached for a piece of sausage and I threw a dishtowel at him.

"I did NOT mess up the last batch of sausage. You distracted me and it burned. Your fault. Not mine!" I asserted, turning over the sausage to make sure it was a golden brown rather than an emerging piece of coal.

After a few minutes, the shower shut off and footsteps could be heard somewhere down the hallway, along with several loud yawns.

"Daniel must be a good friend for you to do this after a 10-hour shift last night," I told him.

"He's a good friend and he's paying is in cash, pizza and beer," Kol responded.

I finished up breakfast and put everything on a platter in the center of the kitchen table.

I then opened the kitchen cabinet as well as the silverware drawer.

"Make yourself useful," I nudged Kol before grabbing some water bottles from the fridge.

"Well, aren't we bossy this morning?" Kol said before getting out three plates and three forks, then placing everything on the table.

A heavy, very sleepy voice sounded behind me with a timbre that startled me at first.

"Leave her alone, Kol. She's feeding your lazy ass," Kai said from behind me.

The scent of his shampoo and musk-scented deodorant struck me before I actually saw him standing next to me – his toned body barely covered by a muscle shirt and black shorts. His black hair still a little damp from the shower, Kai gave me a playful little pinch on my left cheek until he noticed that I was looking at him a little longer than necessary.

He stared at me with his blue-grey eyes as he used the pad of his thumb to gently rub against the spot he'd pinched. The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

I blushed. Shit. He saw it too; even beneath my brown skin, I'm sure he saw it.

He sat down to eat and I did my best to forget the brief incident.

Not to be ignored, Kol removed his t-shirt, balled it up and threw it at Kai's head. Kai ducked just in time.

"What's your problem?" Kai asked, loading his plate with food as if Kol didn't bother him at all.

Kol didn't answer and the two men shared a look I didn't fully understand. They appeared to have some telepathic conversation that took place between scowls, set jaw lines, and blinking eyes.

After a few tense seconds, Kol spun his chair around and mounted it like a horse. Kai just chuckled under his breath as they both started eating.

Kai finally broke the silence.

"This isn't bad, Bonster. Someone's been picking up my culinary skills," he said.

"Thanks, but it's just eggs and sausage," I told him, secretly giddy that I hadn't burned anything this time.

Kol spoke up, leaning his perfect, naked chest against the back of the chair and appraising me again.

"So, tell us about this Wes character," Kol said, "Is he worthy of our fair Bonnie?"

"Doubt it," Kai said, not looking up from his plate, and earning himself another strange look from Kol.

I paused for a moment, considering how much I should tell them about Wes Martin, the young attorney who worked in the office across the hall from my marketing firm.

I swallowed a bite of egg and decided to be as brief as possible for fear they'd scare the poor guy off when came to pick me up.

My handsome roommates continued to eat as I spoke.

"Well, he's 28, a new attorney - an associate – at Tanner and Ross. He's smart, polite, seems like a really nice guy," I blurt out quickly, hoping it's enough information to satisfy my makeshift bodyguards.

A pair of grunts and nods was about all I received until they were done chewing.

"You going to introduce us?" Kai asked before shoving another piece of sausage in his mouth.

"You're not afraid we'll run him off, are you?" Kol added, taking a drink of water out of his bottle. I tried to ignore the fact that a drop landed in his neck and slowly rolled down his throat, and then trickled down his chest.

I shook my head. I'm not allowed to think of either of them _that_ way. No. Not allowed to do that. They were my friends. They were my roommates. They're not sexy. They're not sexy. I chanted to myself.

"I'm not afraid of anything," I asserted, pushing myself away from the table after barely touching my food.

I grabbed my plate and tossed it into the sink.

"I'm taking a shower," I said over my shoulder as I left the room.

"Do you want me to join you?" teased Kol.

"Hell no! No, she wants me to join her," Kai joked back.

I entered the bathroom and shut the door. I pressed my back against it, breathing heavily and pretending that the warmth blooming in my core had nothing to do with either of them or... oh God, both of them...

Next, I proceeded to take one of the longest, loneliest, coldest showers of my life.

Today is going to be a very, very, very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't**

By V. C. Turner

 **Chapter Two**

 **Lunch**

I pressed my back against the bathroom door, hoping it would hold me up since my knees were beginning to give way thanks to the parting words from Kai and Kol.

I had never thought of either of them in a romantic or sexual way; … at least, those thoughts were never in the forefront of my mind.

Perhaps I buried them deep in my psyche because it appeared safer to think of them as friends, or even big brothers, instead potential love interests.

I risked less when I put them in the "You can't hurt me because I don't feel that way about you" category.

I promised myself something long ago: Bonnie Bennett won't allow herself to get hurt. Not again.

I've lost too much.

Getting involved with a roommate would add more complications in my life, and I would eventually lose their friendship and their respect. And what would I be losing it for: A really hot night of passion that would end as soon as it began.

I shook the salacious thoughts about my roommates from my mind and prepared for my day. I had a date with a new guy in several hours, but first I needed to get some shopping done and then have lunch with by best friend Caroline.

I grabbed the first towel and washcloth I could find and turned on the shower.

For decades, we've been told that taking a cold shower is supposed to wash away sexual thoughts.

I never had occasion to try it, but I had to stop thinking about Kol, Kai, and their jokes about joining me in the shower. It wasn't going to happen and the sooner I rinsed the thoughts away, the better.

I tested the temperature, turning the dial until it was just below lukewarm, then stepped under the stream.

I felt the water beat against my heated skin, but it didn't help. It turns out that cold water only makes a woman's nipples harder, which only makes her think about the other things that can make her nipples hard. So she has to cover them with her palms, which only makes her think about a certain brown-haired or black-haired roommate standing behind her and covering them with his own hands.

No. The cold water didn't help at all, so I turned up the heat, hoping that it would ease the ache in my tingling areolas.

The change in temperature relaxed my muscles, so my hands dropped from my breasts and I let the water saturate my skin.

After I washed my hair, I placed a small amount of liquid soap on my cloth and began washing my neck and my arms. I tried not to imagine Kol knocking on the door and asking me if I needed any help reaching my back. I tried not to think about what it would be like for Kai to place wet kisses on my neck as he ran his hands all over my soapy skin.

I let out a soft moan as I thought of them, wondering what it would be like to cross that line between friendship and pleasure. I became so distracted I dropped my washcloth. Rather than pick it up, I decided that the only way I was going to get them off my mind was do something about the increasing warmth between my thighs. I checked to make sure the bathroom door was locked, then I closed my eyes and let my thoughts roam along with my slippery hands.

I leaned against the shower wall, pretending Kol stood behind me. I took my soapy right hand and lightly brushed against the nipple making it hard again and thinking of the naughty things he'd whisper to me with the heat of his breath tickling my earlobe.

I caressed each breast slowly as I imagined his naked body pressed against my back. I could almost feel his rigid length press nudge my behind and I moaned ad the thought of how much I needed him to want me in that moment.

I then thought of Kai and wondered what it would be like to feel his full lips against mine; lips that were moistened by the water as he kissed his way up from my stomach to my mouth.

In my fantasy, I could almost feel his cock tease my swollen clit, begging for entrance into my already slippery sex. He wanted me as much as I wanted him, and part of me hoped, prayed, fantasized that perhaps, he might want me more.

I envisioned Kai sitting on the edge of the tub, lifting my leg up and placing it next to him so he could have better access to my treasure. I placed my leg on the side of the tub and closed my eyes tighter, letting the fantasy take full hold of my mind.

Kol stood behind me, placing little love bites on my neck while he cupped, teased, and caressed my breasts until I my head fell helplessly against his shoulder, the passion weighing it down with a desire only both of them could quench.

I imagined Kai placing hot kisses along my thigh until he reached my aching core. I slipped my fingers inside my lower lips as I traced the path I so desperately wanted his tongue to follow.

I braced myself against the wall, wishing Kol were behind me, holding me up while Kai delved deeper savoring every inch of me with his mouth.

I flicked, played, and stroked my clit, trying to take myself over the peak, but the more I thought of them pleasuring me in the shower, the harder I was forced chase my release. My body refused to let the fantasy go; to let them go.

The rocketing water from the showerhead became cooler, beating against my chest and tickling my nipples again. I tried to stifle my moans without knowing if I had been successful.

My body mercifully began to give into the pleasure. My orgasm built quickly as I chanted "Kol" and "Kai" between shuddering breaths. When I could no longer take the sensations they were giving me in my imagination, nor the sensations I gave myself in reality. My clit began to tingle, sending shockwaves through my body. My pussy clenched around my hand and I shook, riding the unyielding waves of ecstasy.

I nearly lost my balance, and my efforts to save myself from falling sent the ceramic soap dish crashing onto the floor. The sound echoed throughout the room and I knew my roommates heard it.

Within seconds, two pairs of feet thundered down the hallway to my rescue, but the men were stopped at the locked bathroom door.

"You okay, Bonnie?" a voice said somewhere on the other side of the wall. I was so distracted, that I didn't pay attention to which man asked the question.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," I called out, still riding the small aftershocks of pleasure.

I refused to turn off the shower until I was certain they'd left the hallway. I hoped the running water would hide the slowly decreasing sound of my panting.

I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in the towel before daring to enter the hallway.

I exited the bathroom and was happily greeted by silence, as I padded toward my room. As my hand touched the knob, Kol's voice sounded several feet behind me.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

My heart stopped. Well, it didn't actually stop, but it felt like it. I refused to turn to look at him, thinking my guilty expression might give me away.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I responded.

"I just asked if you were feeling better," he repeated, "Long showers always relax me."

"Yeah. It did. I'll see you guys later. I'm heading out soon," I said as I waved at him over my shoulder and entered the safety of my bedroom.

I quickly realized one frightening truth: Pleasuring myself once in the shower didn't come close to making me forget what I desperately needed.

By the time I finished getting ready, Kai and Kol had left for the day.

I hopped in my car and headed to the mall in search of the perfect outfit for tonight. Normally, I try not to procrastinate, but today was different. Today, I needed to occupy my mind and shopping appeared to be the best way of doing that.

Wes would probably be happy with anything I wore, but I felt the need to make a good impression.

The young attorney fit all the criteria for a potential boyfriend: intelligent, handsome, polite, well dressed, and successful. All in all – Wes was "a catch" as my Grams would say.

All the check marks were there, but I still felt nothing for him more than an obligation to give him a chance since our first awkward conversation in the elevator at work.

I planned on trying on as many dresses as possible in the hopes I'd fall in love with one of them before I met my best friend for lunch.

I visited store after store until I finally chose a royal blue dress that felt more sensible than sexy, but if appeared to fit the date taking place tonight.

Stuffing my bags in the trunk, I headed to Wags Grille, a local restaurant on the corner of West Patrick Street and Second Avenue. Famous for their burgers, Wags was responsible for a least one quarter of the high cholesterol numbers in the county. I secretly thought they had stock in the local hospital or a pharmaceutical company.

It took only a few seconds to spot her.

Wearing a cream colored designer maternity dress, my best friend, Caroline Forbes-Salvatore, sat at a small table on the restaurant patio and waved me over to join her. She and her husband, Stefan, fell in love over the course of three years. He courted. She swooned. He showered her with attention and respect. She searched for a flaw in the too-good-to-be-true guy and surprisingly found nothing other than a distain for large parties and a slight obsession with golf.

They adored each other and were expecting their first child in a couple of months. I was too happy for her to be envious.

Caroline and I grew up together. We always joked that we "cradle to the grave" friends who would be causing trouble in the nursing home one day in the distant future.

As for right now, my seven-month pregnant friend rubbed her growing belly as she smiled at me, about to say something that would make me blush uncontrollably in 3….2…1.

"So, how's it going with Sizzle and Smolder?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes at her with love.

"Caroline! It's not like that," I insisted, "By the way, which one is Sizzle and which is Smolder – I keep forgetting."

Caroline popped a strawberry into her mouth with her perfectly manicured fingers and answered.

"Kol is Sizzle and Kai is Smolder…don't you pay attention when I tease you?" she smiled.

"Sometimes," I added, pushing the lettuce from my salad from one side of my bowl to the other.

"What's the matter?" Caroline asked, her brow furrowing with worry.

I'd told her about my date with Wes and she remained skeptical about me dating someone that worked in the same building as I did.

I figured it was fine since we worked for different companies, but if it didn't work out, I would still have to see him every day.

"It's the Wes thing. I'm nervous about seeing him outside of the office. I mean he's handsome and smart, seems like a nice guy, but I just don't know," I confessed.

I took another swallow of my bottled water and looked off into the distance as if it held some answer for me that I didn't already possess.

Caroline sat back, folded her arms, and appraised my expression. She was excellent at reading people. As a reporter, that skill comes in handy when you're interviewing …or interrogating your best friend.

"Bonnie, pardon me for saying this but, you look more like you're going to the dentist to get a filling rather than going on a date to get a …ahem…. drilling," she said with a wink.

I choked on my water then tossed a napkin at her head once my windpipe cleared.

"Behave," I ordered.

Caroline's expression turned more serious.

"Bon, why are you going out with him if it feels like such a chore?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders because I had no real answer for her.

"I deserve a nice guy," I finally said.

"Of course you do sweetie," she insisted, "But you also deserve to be happy: warm, fuzzy happy with a side of hot and bothered every now and again."

I chuckled at her comment even though, not so deep down, I agreed with her.

Still, I promised Wes a date and I don't want to break my word.

Caroline and I finished our lunch, and then we took a walk through the park to get in some exercise and people watching time.

She provided a much-needed distraction until it was time to get ready for my date with Wes.

I said my goodbyes to Caroline and headed home.

Wes would arrive on my doorstep in 90 minutes. I swallowed hard and thought about Caroline's words. Something brewed in the pit of my stomach that had nothing to do with excitement. The urge to cancel crossed my mind several times as I plugged in the flat iron and the curling iron and then hung my dress up on the back of my bedroom door.

The respectable blue dress dangled in front of me and I sighed.

I couldn't help but think that the sensible outfit and the sensible date made very little sense at all.

I heard the front door open, ushering in a fresh new distraction from my upcoming date.

I heard Kai and Kol barge into the apartment and drop what must have been pizza boxes and six packs on the kitchen table.

I heard Kol mumble something about taking his shower first because he worked harder than Kai, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps and a door closing.

Clad in a terry cloth robe, I sat down in front of my mirror and began curling my hair. I had no idea what style I would put it in, but it's hard to go wrong with cascading curls and perfectly applied makeup.

A soft knock on my door startled me enough to make my heart leap into my throat. I got up and peeked into the hallway to find Kai standing outside my door.

I clutched the top of my robe, hoping he didn't notice the blush in my cheeks the moment I saw him.

"Hey," I squeaked, then cleared my throat and repeated my greeting in my normal voice.

"Hey," he started, "You got a second?"

I swallowed hard and nodded, stepping back to let him in my room.

He took his time walking inside, looking around the room as if he were searching for something. I noticed his eyes landing on my new dress.

Kai pointed at it.

"So that's the one?" he asked with boyish smile.

"Yeah," I said cocking an eyebrow, "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" he said, still frowning at the garment.

"Kai, what's wrong with it? Be honest?" I asked, even though I wanted him to lie.

"It kind of says 'Hire me' instead of saying….'" Kai's voice trailed off as if he wanted to say something else, but decided against it.

I stepped closer to him and regretted it immediately because I smelled his heavenly mixture of sweat and faded cologne. My mouth watered, so I bit my lip to hide it before speaking again.

"Just what should my dress say, Kai?" I asked.

At that moment, he grabbed a large curl from the side of my face, pulling it down and releasing it so that it bounced back into place. He then took the same curl and placed it behind my ear, looking down at my lips then back up in my eyes.

He leaned forward, placing his cheek next to mine and speaking softly into my ear.

"It should say 'Kiss me,'" Kai whispered, then backed away slowly as a knock on my bedroom door broke me from my trance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't**

Chapter Three

 **Dinner**

My knees gave way and I soon found myself sitting at the foot of the bed after Kai left the room. Kol's knock on my bedroom door failed to snap me back to reality. I never expected Kai to flirt with me.

His actions took my breath away.

Kol's interruption still didn't give me a chance to gain it back.

My hand clutched to my chest, I turned to the clock, reminding myself that I had a date in less than an hour and I still needed to get ready.

I finished my hair and make up quickly, then stared at the dress hanging on the back of the door. Kai was right: it was not a "date" dress, but it still seemed like the best option for tonight.

I unzipped the back and slipped it over my frame, turning from side to side in front of my floor length mirror.

The dress looked nice. Not sexy, but nice. I slipped my feet into my most comfortable pair of heels and headed to the living room to wait for Wes.

To prevent further scrutiny from my roommates, I asked him to honk once he arrived, so I could just meet him outside. I knew it wasn't romantic, but I didn't need romantic from him. Not on a first date.

I walked up to the counter to complete a quick inventory of my purse. I would carry one lipstick, my driver's license, my cell phone, and some cash just in case I needed it.

I was so focused on the task at hand that I didn't realize Kol had walked up behind me for the second time today.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"If you tell me why you're really doing this, I'll let you go," he said as he held me against his chest.

His warm breath on my skin was heating me up, and it made it difficult to think, but I somehow found the words to answer his question.

"I told you before: he's a nice guy, smart, an attorney…" I said, my voice trailing off. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to bask in his warmth for a moment or two.

"Stop giving me his resume," he said into my left ear.

"I'm not giving you his resume," I insisted; speaking the words before thinking about them.

"Actually you are, and in all you've told me about this man, you never once mentioned how he made you feel," Kol pointed out.

He was right. I spouted off Wes's' credentials with ease, but I mentioned nothing about how he made me feel.

"So?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed, but I'm certain he didn't buy it.

"So, why did you say yes to a date with a man you clearly don't care about? Especially when you've got…other options," he said.

"I'm pretty sure I have fewer options than you think, Kol," I told him, my insecurities bubbling up to the surface.

Kol let out a heavy breath, then swept the hair from the back of my neck and secured the hook on the top of my zipper. He ran his fingers across my bare shoulders before leaning in again.

"Suit yourself. But if he doesn't make you feel like this," Kol said, placing a soft kiss in the crook of my neck, "Why bother going at all."

I thought about my shower fantasy with he and Kai. I tried to push it away several times throughout the day, but it resurfaced as soon as his lips touched my skin. He'd never kissed me in such a personal place and it felt both sinful and divine.

Kol turned me around. In heels, my head still only came up to his chin. He placed his hands on my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Don't go," Kol requested.

"I have to," I said, answering too quickly.

"And that, sweet Bonnie, is why you shouldn't go at all," he said.

I couldn't argue with his logic, but breaking the date now would turn me into someone I didn't want to be. I've always been reliable to a fault, I suppose, and usually to my own detriment.

"I know, but I don't like to break my promises, that's all," I told him truthfully.

Kol placed the side of his face against mine and just held me there for several minutes. He sniffed my hair and my perfume. His scent filled my nose as well, making me dizzy enough to clutch his t-shirt for balance.

His cheek brushed against mine. I closed my eyes and wondered what it would be like to be held by him, like this, every day. If I dated him, what would that mean for our friendship? What would it mean if we broke up? What about living together afterwards? Could I really handle him bringing another girl home?

And…

What about Kai?

Dating one would be complicated.

Dating both would be impossible.

Dating neither was turning out to be torture.

Kol's lips brushed my temple when a honk sounded outside.

"I already hate the bastard," Kol said, placing a brief kiss on my left cheek before releasing his hold on me.

"How can you say that? You don't know him," I offered.

"I don't need to know him. I just know that any man who honks at you rather than come inside to get you, is no real gentleman at all – and you deserve a gentleman," Kol added.

He grabbed my hand, looking up at me as he kissed the back of it.

"Kol – I," I began.

"Promise me one thing, love," he said, "Since you're not one to break promises."

"Sure," I managed to say as he continued to hold my hand.

"Don't kiss him goodnight," Kol directed, slowly letting go of my hand. A look of regret showed on his face as I retrieved my purse and headed out the door.

A part of me wanted to stay with Kol, yet for some reason I felt obligated to see this date through; to give Wes a chance even though I knew he was not the right person for me.

I trotted down the front steps as Wes got out of his car to open my door. I barely looked at him even though I know he had given me a respectable gaze before offering up a compliment.

"You look pretty as always, Miss Bennett," he said.

"Thanks," I told him, only briefly looking in his direction as he closed the door.

Our drive to the restaurant took less than ten minutes, but it felt more like an hour based on the silence that hung between us.

I didn't want him to take me to one of the posh restaurants in town. I refused to allow him, or any first date, feel as if I owed them something by taking me to an expensive eatery.

No. Tonight, we chose a chain restaurant that offered a wide variety of food at a price that said "Nice to meet you" rather than "I deserve a sexual favor in return for spending this kind of money."

I looked across the table at Wes, who was immaculately dressed in a dark grey sports jacket, a navy blue shirt, and a pair of dark grey slacks. He actually reminded me of a modern day version of Detective Ricardo Tubbs on Miami Vice.

The thought produced a smile on my face that I partially hid with my napkin.

Wes noticed and apparently thought I was smiling at something he'd said.

"So tell me more about yourself Bonnie," Wes smiled, "I know so little about you."

I chose not to get overly personal with him, but he was nice enough to ask about me so…

"Well, as you know, I'm a paralegal Walsh. I'm an only child. My parents divorced when I was little. My grams raised me until I graduated from college, then she passed away," I blurted out.

I felt like a slight weight lifted off my shoulders when I gave him my brief biography. Normally, people express sorrow when they hear about my parents' divorce and my grandmother's death.

Apparently, Wes isn't normal.

"I see. Well, law school was tough. I can see why you'd decide to go the route of paralegal instead of becoming a real attorney," he offered.

He should have been thankful that the table was bolted down; otherwise I would have thrown the damned thing at him and he would have ended up with both of our plates in his lap.

I hated it when people, especially men, ask why I didn't become a "real attorney."

I chose the paralegal career because I felt I could get more involved in the client's cases rather than be a complete and total ass like he was apparently being.

I gave myself a few seconds before I ripped him to shreds.

"Well, most of the real attorney's I know are more full of hot air than ideas, intellect, or compassion," I said.

Wes dropped his fork and looked at me with disbelief, he then tried to salvage the situation.

"I didn't mean to suggest that you weren't smart. I think you're very smart. And pretty. I apologize," Wes stated, looking like a slightly guilty sexist.

I nodded, and popped another bite of my side salad into my mouth.

"I'll be right back," he told me, getting up from the table in a hurry and heading to the restroom.

Don't kill him Bonnie. Just finish the date and go home, I said to myself.

My cell phone chose that minute to buzz. I promised to text Caroline with details on how things were going.

But Caroline didn't send the message.

Kai did.

"How's it going?" the message read.

"I'm already bored and pissed," I replied.

"Ouch. 90 minutes. That's a record," he texted back.

"Tell me about it," I responded, smiling at my phone and wishing that I had chosen to stay home rather than give Wes a chance.

"Where R U?" Kai asked.

"Friday's," I texted.

"Cool. I'm across the street at Phelps' Tavern. Need saving?"

I considered his offer. I wanted to say 'yes' but I declined out of habit. I'm too used to saving myself, I guess.

"Thx. I'm good." I answered him, laying the phone down and staring at the bathroom door, waiting for it to open. Maybe Wes really was full of shit.

I chuckled to myself as the waitress refilled our glasses and sashayed to her next table.

My phone buzzed again: Incoming call from Kai.

I smiled again, answering it immediately.

"Hey."

"Hey, Bonster. Still bored?" Kai asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yep," I admitted.

"Need a little excitement?" he asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about I bust in and steal something?" he suggested.

"You're funny," I tell him.

"Is he at the table or what? I can't believe you'd be so rude to answer your phone on a date," Kai joked.

"He's in the bathroom - primping no doubt. I don't have much time," I said, becoming more nervous when I see Wes exiting the bathroom and running his hand through his hair.

"Follow my lead, okay," Kai said, a sense of urgency in his voice.

I began to panic at the thought of what he might do.

"Follow your lead on what? What are you talking about?" I ask in a hushed voice. That's when I see him walk in the front door on the other side of the restaurant.

"I told you: I'm coming in," he said, "I've got something to steal."

I ended the call and my legs began to shake under the table as Wes sat down across from me.

My expression must have spoken volumes to my date, because he returned more apologetic than ever.

"Look, Bonnie. I'm really sorry about before. I figured I had to come on strong or be brash to impress you. Nice women don't always go for nice guys," Wes said.

I only partially believed his explanation. He'd damaged an already delicate relationship. The more he spoke, the more he screwed himself over.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kai approaching, dressed in a long black coat, white Polo shirt and pair of blue jeans. My heart stopped. I didn't want to turn to look directly at him for fear I'd pass out.

While I expected him to speak first, nothing prepared me for hearing his voice again.

"Hey, Bon," he said, standing over me with a broad smile that lit the entire room. Women several feet away stopped eating when he did, yet he was directing that smile at me.

He gave me a quick wink, so I stood on shaky legs and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey," I said into his ear.

Kai hugged me, like he always did, but it felt different this time. He hesitated to pull away, then slowly rubbed my lower back before letting me go.

I heard Wes clear his throat so I would remember his presence. I forced myself to introduce them to one another.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered, "Wes, this is Kai. Kai, this is my date, Wes."

Kai shook his hand hard enough to make the man wince, then let go quickly, turning his attention back to me.

"So, how've you been?" Kai asked.

I played along.

"Ok. You?"

"I'm alright I guess," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at me.

I swallowed hard.

Wes noticed.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Wes asked, now frowning between Kai and me.

"We're friends," Kai and I said in unison, which only made Wes look more suspicious.

"I see," Wes stated flatly, "So, you just stopped by to say hello to my date?"

I nearly growled at him. The way he said "my date" made me feel like a possession rather than an independent woman.

"Well, I was over at Phelps' playing pool, but the food sucks over there, so – I decided to pick something up over here," Kai told him.

"Don't let us keep you," Wes added, turning toward his now cold steak and potatoes.

"Actually I haven't ordered yet," Kai told him, then turned to me, "But I know what I want."

I could hear Wes fuming across the table, but he didn't have the guts to come right out and say something directly to Kai.

I interrupted the silence that built up between the three of us.

"So, Kai, where's your girlfriend of the moment?" I asked him. I leaned against the back of my chair for support, but it was only barely holding me up. Flirting with Kai was taking its toll.

"Come on Bonnie," he said earnestly, "You and I both know why I don't have one anymore."

My breath hitched in my throat. I stared at him in disbelief. It can't be true, but even if it were, I didn't know what to do next.

"I – I should let you get back to ordering your food," I said, sheepishly.

"You're right. I just saw you and wanted to say 'hi' that's all. It's good to see you," he said.

"You too," I mumbled.

Kai nodded, taking a step back.

"Later, beautiful," Kai said, looking me up and down with a severely non-platonic expression.

I blushed again, this time my cheeks flooding with heat when I caught myself looking in his eyes.

I'd spent 45 minutes with Wes, but in all that time he never made me feel an inkling of what Kai did to me with those two words.

Kai began to walk away as I stumbled into my chair. Wes raised an eyebrow. I took a sip of my drink and noticed that he'd looked up.

Kai's voice startled me again.

"Actually, Wes: Can I borrow Bonnie for a few minutes," Kai said, then turned to me, "I need to talk to you about something."

"What? What is it?" I asked, genuinely shaken from the past few minutes.

"No, outside. It's personal, that's all," Kai added.

Without waiting for an answer, he took my hand and led me out of the restaurant just as I grabbed my phone and purse.

I called over my shoulder to Wes.

"Just give me a few minutes," I said as Kai dragged me outside.

Kai walked to his truck. I leaned against it, but the cold metal didn't cool down my overheated skin.

"So what are we pretending to talk about?" I asked him once I felt strong enough to speak the words.

"I'm not pretending," Kai told me, "You do look beautiful by the way."

I swallowed hard. My lips felt dry, so I licked them and noticed that he watched the motion, keeping his eyes on my mouth for longer than necessary.

"You didn't need to save me," I insisted.

"I know, but you would have stuck it out no matter how miserable you were," he said.

The accuracy of his statement hit home. I glanced back at the restaurant window and noticed Wes watching our conversation.

Kai reached for my cheek, stroking it with the back of his hand. He didn't look in the direction of the restaurant. There was no need for him to put on a performance.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Are you into this guy?" Kai responded.

"No, not really," I admitted, looking down at my feet, "He just seemed like a good guy."

"He's not your only option," I heard him say.

"Well, right now, he might -" I started.

Kai moved closer to me, yet still slightly out of reach.

"He's not your only option," Kai repeated.

I tried to focus on his words, and not on his mouth.

"Kai, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"You ever think about it? You and me?" he asked.

I wanted to say something eloquent; something epic and romantic, but it was hard enough to speak his name, much less tell him what I really wanted.

"Of course I have, I just didn't think you were interested. I figured you may still be hung up on your ex," I admitted, glancing up at him long enough to notice his lips part slightly.

He let those words settle in for a moment before speaking again.

"Bonnie, the only woman I'm hung up on - is you," he told me.

I had no response for him; my words lodged in my throat because they couldn't slip past my heart.

Although he stood three feet away from me, I still felt drawn to him as if we were two magnets fighting the pull toward one another.

I wanted him to do something, I was just too afraid to ask.

"I was wrong earlier," Kai said.

"Wrong about what?" I asked as I tried to control my breathing, terrified that I'd hyperventilate at any second.

Kai looked me up and down before he answered. He walked within arms reach of me, and then traced the top of my dress with his fingertips.

I suddenly forgot to breathe altogether.

"About the dress," he responded, "I think it actually does say 'Kiss Me."

His words swirled around my head, making me dizzy. I tried to shake them from my mind so I could think rationally, but I was too far-gone.

"You want to kiss me, right here, right now?" I asked him, shocked that he'd apparently read my mind.

Kai leaned into me. His right hand lifted up my chin so I would stop avoiding eye contact with him.

He looked down at my mouth and back into my eyes again. My heartbeat drowned out the sounds of the nearby street as well as the parking lot in which stood.

The world felt devoid of all other people, except the two of us.

"I want to kiss you right here," he said, slowly rubbing right index finger across each of my lips, "Right now."

"Kai," I started to say just as he leaned forward and brushed his nose against mine.

"Can I?" he asked.

Stunned at his request, I hesitated even though I knew my answer.

"Yes or No, Bonnie?" Kai asked softly.

Kai placed his lips to the corner of my mouth.

"Yes," I whispered.

His right hand fell to my waist, then he pulled me so close I was engulfed by both his coat and his cologne.

I wasn't prepared for the shockingly perfect sensation of his kiss. The tender dance of his lips caressing mine gave me my first taste of heaven.

I didn't want to let it go. I didn't want to let him go.

I clutched his coat, kissing him back with as much tenderness as I could muster.

I could feel him smile against my mouth and soon felt like I was floating. He held me tighter, kissing me a little harder as an unmeasured amount of time passed. Somewhere in the distance, I heard a whistle. It brought me back to the reality of our location.

I reluctantly pulled my mouth from his.

"Bonnie," he whispered against my mouth, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Kai, we should get out of here," I pleaded. I fought the powerful urge to kiss him again.

He nodded and gave me another quick kiss before hoisting me into truck and running around to get behind the wheel.

We drove home with his arm draped around my shoulders.

We pulled into the driveway, holding hands until we reached the front door.

Panic soon set in as I realized we'd forgotten something: Kol.

I hesitated briefly as I stepped into our apartment. Kol sat on the sofa with his computer in his lap.

Kai's hand was still intertwined with mine as Kol looked up with a smile that soon fell slightly when he noticed that we were linked in a more than friendly way.

I expected anger from him, or perhaps indifference. Instead, Kol shut his computer lid and stood up.

He walked toward us, sitting on the arm of the sofa and looking back and forth between Kai and me.

"I take it your date with 'what's his name' is permanently over?" Kol asked.

I looked at Kai, who gave me a smirk.

"Yes," I answered.

Kai and Kol exchanged another look I didn't quite understand.

After a few seconds, Kai pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. He then let me go, removing his coat and tossing it on the back of a chair.

"We, uh, we all need to talk," Kai said, gesturing for everyone to sit down.

I wondered how it would work: dating Kai when I knew that Kol also had an interest in me. How would we stay friends through all of this? Would someone need to move out?

My heart raced with fear as I tried to figure out how I could keep a friendship and a romance without losing either of them at some point.

Kai spoke first.

"Bonnie, I know how I feel about you, … but I also know how Kol feels about you," he started.

"Kai and I have been trying to figure out how we handle this without hurting you or each other, love," Kol added.

"Ultimately, it's up to you to decide who you want to be with, and who probably has to move out," Kai continued.

Tears burned my eyes at the thought of losing one of them. I loved them both in so many ways, but I wasn't prepared to lose either.

"I – I can't do this," I confessed, "Please don't make me choose. I won't have you hating each other or me. I love you both too much for that."

I heard them both exhale at the same time.

"Bon, you don't have to decide anything tonight," Kai told me, "I know I kissed you first –"

"You did?" Kol asked him, surprised, but not angry.

"Yeah," Kai said with a hint of guilty pleasure plastered on his face.

"I see," Kol added, turning to me, "So I suppose it's too late for me to court you as well?"

First excitement then frustration flashed through me.

"I – I'm not some prize in a competition!" I stated flatly, even though the prospect of the two of them fighting for my affection did possess a certain appeal.

"It's not that," Kai said, "It's just that when you pick me, I want you to be sure."

His comment earned Kai a glare from me and a smack from Kol.

I needed to think. They weren't making it any easier. I decided to remove myself from the equation for the evening.

"Look, right now, I just want to go to bed," I told them.

Exhausted, I removed my shoes and walked toward the entrance to the hallway.

"Understood," Kai said.

I started toward my bedroom, then I stopped, turned on my heel and said something even I didn't expect.

"You coming to coming with me, or what?" I asked no one in particular.

A few seconds ticked by before I received a response.

"Um, which one, Darling?" Kol asked, shooting a brief glance at Kai, who stood and looked at me with a question in his eyes.

God forgive me. I know it's selfish and wrong, but I don't really care.

If neither by mind nor my heart can decide between them, then why the hell should my body?

"Both," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't**

 **Chapter 4: Dessert**

I know nothing of seduction, so the instant the word "Both" escaped my lips, I immediately realized a terrifying truth: my mouth had written a check that my body was too afraid to cash.

I'd committed myself to a fantasy that only dwelled deep within my mind. I wanted them both in my bed, but had no understanding of how to get them there, nor did I know what I wanted once they arrived.

A woman can read dozens of romance novels, watch all kinds of movies and know how she wants things to play out in her mind, but reality rarely turns out that way.

Reality is messy; riddled with emotions and actions that can't be predicted.

My footsteps toward my bedroom felt heavier as I approached the door, pushed it open, and swallowed nothing but air because my mouth had long since gone dry.

Should I be naked when they get here? Are they going to bother coming at all? Should I wait until I hear the creak of the door and let my dress fall to the floor – daring them to take me?

That's just not who I am. So I grabbed the sexiest tank top and panties I could find and threw them on before I had the chance to change my mind.

I heard nothing other than distant mumbling for several moments after I left the living room.

I heard the refrigerator door open and shut.

Soon, two sets of footsteps approached my bedroom door.

Anticipation can be a friend or an enemy. Tonight, it was little bit of both.

My small feet held me up on wobbly legs. My heart thudded in my ears. My breath came out in shaky spurts.

I had no idea what to say next. I knew it would come out much less sexy than intended.

I was about to chicken out before the door opened, and Kai and Kol walked in. Kai held two bottles of wine. Kol held three glasses.

I motioned for them to put the items on the dresser, and they did.

Without a word, I walked around the side of the bed, pulled back the covers, and climbed in the center. Sitting up on my knees, I looked from one to the other. I considered all the things I wanted to say to them, but nothing sounded right in my head, therefore I doubted it would sound any better coming out of my mouth.

More than anything else, I wanted to be loved in every way by both of them. The lines between friendship, romance and sex blurred together in the faint yellow glow of my bedside lamp.

Perhaps seduction isn't about style or grace.

Perhaps it is about knowing what you want, and having the confidence to risk it all in order to get it.

"Just give me one night," I finally told them, "One night when I don't have to choose which one of you says goodnight to me and which one of you says goodbye. One night where we can all forget that we're just friends. One night where we can do…whatever we want, and not think about consequences or regrets."

Kai looked at me, and then over to Kol. An expression of caution crossed his handsome face before he stepped closer, sat down next to me, and wiped away a tear I didn't realize I had shed.

"I just want you happy, Bon," he said.

Kol followed Kai's lead, sitting on my right and taking my hand in his.

"One night?" Kol asked, raising an eyebrow and giving me a smirk.

I nodded to them both since my words couldn't find my mouth.

Kai stood and retrieved one wine bottle and the glasses. He filled each one and each of us emptied our first glass in seconds.

"I don't know where to start," I finally admitted.

Kai licked his lips, probably completely unaware that the simple motion made my nipples harden.

He pulled me off of the bed and onto my feet. He placed his hands on my waist, then kissed my forehead as he towered over me.

"I have an idea," Kai said, "Why don't you tell us what you want, and we get to grant your wish."

I hadn't realized it until he spoke, but Kol had walked around the bed to stand behind me.

"I agree," Kol said into my right ear, drawing the lobe in between his teeth, "So, tell us what you want, Bonnie."

Too drunk on lust and too tipsy on wine to care, I told them the first thing that came to my clouded mind.

"I want to feel your mouth on me," I said.

"Where?" asked Kai.

"Everywhere," I mumbled.

"Well," Kol said, nibbling my ear, "Someone's going to have to be a little more specific."

My heart rattled against my ribcage. I moaned and tried not to get too lost in the moment.

"My neck," I managed to whisper.

Kai leaned in, planting soft, wet kisses on the left side of my neck while Kol nibbled, licked and sucked on the right.

I felt like fainting in that moment, but luckily Kai's hands held me in place at the waist.

He pulled from my neck and my skin felt the brief chill of his absence. I wanted him back even though he was inches away.

"And?" Kai asked.

"Undress me," I requested.

Kai's blue-grey eyes lit up as he smiled, leaning in to give me quick kiss. Then, he slowly turned me around so I faced Kol, his tousled brown hair falling into his face and making him look even sexier than usual.

Kol glanced between my eyes and my mouth. I waited for him to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me, but instead, he spoke.

"Raise your arms, darling," Kol cooed, and as I did, he gently lifted the tank top over my head.

Standing there topless between them, I felt more nervous than brave; more shy than sexy.

My lack of clothing changed nothing. From the moment they entered the room, I knew we could never be just friends again after tonight.

Kai's hot breath on my back tickled my skin. Kol's eyes focused on my breasts set fire to my core.

I swallowed hard as I ran my fingers along Kol's button down shirt.

"I want to know what your skin feels like against mine," I said.

"Go ahead," Kol insisted, "Don't even think about being gentle with it."

I grabbed the opening at the center and ripped the shirt open, leaving buttons to clatter on the floor in all directions.

I watched his face as I slipped the remaining fabric from his shoulders and noted his hungry expression.

Kai's hand brushed the hair from my neck and kissed the exposed skin.

It was then that I realized that he was the only person left in the room still wearing a shirt.

I turned to face him. I pressed my lips to his and slid my fingers beneath his shirt, caressing his skin. He moaned into my mouth.

Standing in my tiptoes, I pulled the shirt over Kai's head; only barely breaking our kiss.

I felt another set of hands on my hips and the warmth of a chest pressing against my back.

Worried I might faint, I backed up against the bed and sat down to give my weakening legs a break.

I stared at my friends, my roommates, in awe. Both men possessed equal amounts of sex appeal, but presented it differently.

Soft black hair adorned the center of Kai's broad chest, leading a path down his chiseled stomach toward erotic places I'd only dreamed about until this night. His full lips sat stop a stubble-peppered jawline that begged to be kissed.

Kol's features looked more angular and his sculpted chest narrowed a little more at the waist. His wicked grin made me squirm. His lust-filled gaze made my heart race.

Curiosity got the better of me and I reached out to touch them both at the same time. On contact, Kai sucked in a quick breath and Kol let out a shaky one. While I didn't feel like I was in charge, they appeared to believe that I held some power over them.

With shaking hands, I unzipped Kai's jeans and untied Kol's sweatpants. Both garments fell to the ground and each man stepped out of them.

They both wore dark-colored boxer briefs that barely contained their impressive erections.

This is desire, I thought. It terrified me in many ways and on many levels, but I refused to let that thought stop me.

I scooted to the center of the bed and patted the mattress on each side, beckoning them to join me.

They each took off their underwear and climbed onto the bed, flanking me on each side.

"Get up on your knees, Bon," Kai said.

I did as he asked. I faced him; driven by desire and held back by nervousness. He gave me a reassuring smile before kissing me again. His tongue explored my mouth while his hands caressed my breasts.

As if I wasn't already teetering on ecstasy, I felt Kol's fingers slip into the front of my panties. He slipped a long finger inside my slick folds and teased my already swollen nub. I almost lost my balance, but they held me in place.

Their collaboration to pleasure me had me worried and excited at the same time. I could barely handle what they were doing to me and I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Kai, I think our beloved friend is wearing too many clothes right now. What do you think?" Kol asked.

"I think you're right," Kai answered, nibbling on my ear, "And, we just can't have that, can we?"

Kai slipped his fingers into the waistband of my panties. Kol grabbed the fabric in the back. With one combined yank, the seams ripped apart and I, Bonnie Bennett, knelt there on the bed – completely naked between them.

The heat radiating from their bare bodies warmed me even though I shuddered between them – pinned between two hard chests and two even harder cocks.

Excitement and uncertainty coursed through my veins along with the unyielding desire they generated within me.

I was too nervous to look at their cocks in the beginning, but I could feel them pushing against me. Kai's hot flesh pressed just inside my left thigh. Kol's poked at the forbidden entrance of my behind.

I wanted them inside me; I didn't care how or where they penetrated me, I just needed to feel that hardened flesh inside me in any way possible.

Kai's mouth claimed mine again in a sensual kiss. He released my mouth to kiss downward, sucking my left nipple into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

Kol nibbled at my neck, stroking my clit again with his fingers until I felt so dizzy, my head fell on his shoulder. I nuzzled at him, a silent indication that I wanted him to kiss me as well.

"I will kiss you, Love, everywhere you want me to kiss you, but unfortunately it can't be on that perfect mouth of yours – not tonight," Kol said.

"Why not," I moaned.

"I don't want our first kiss to happen in bed, even though it's going to be almost impossible to resist you," he whispered.

"I understand," I conceded. I wanted his lips on mine almost as much as I wanted to breathe.

Kol read my expression, then lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"But I do love you, Bonnie, and not a single inch of you is going to doubt that tonight," he added.

He pulled away from me briefly as Kai laid back against the headboard. Kai pulled me down so my back was pressed against his chest.

Kol hovered over me, placing small kisses and licks down my stomach and back and forth along my thighs as Kai teased my nipples and sucked on my earlobe. I turned to face him, as he kissed me again and gently pinched my nipples.

Kol's hot breath tickled the entrance to my sex and my eyes fell closed, drunk with want for both of them.

A part of me wanted to see them, to watch what they were going to do next, but I didn't think I could handle both the sight and the sensation. Each touch sent me higher toward a peak I was almost too afraid to reach – fearing I'd fly apart.

Instead, I kept my eyes shut and reveled in the sensations until I heard a voice break me from my trance.

"Open your eyes, Bonnie," Kai said.

I let out an audible groan because I couldn't find the words.

"Look at him sweetheart," Kai whispered.

I looked down and saw a satisfied grin on Kol's face just before he used his nose to nudge at my clit… just before he used his tongue to lick the inner lips of my sex. He moaned at tasting me and that moan made my insides vibrate and my back began to bow off the bed. My body couldn't take this; couldn't take them both, but I had to have them.

Kol continued to lave at my folds, relishing every inch of my sweetness. He'd swirl around my clit a few times, then lick the underside of the nub, knowing just where to lick to take me closer toward my orgasm, but not allow me to reach it.

Without warning, slipped one finger inside, teasing me, stroking my G-Spot gently.

I nearly flew apart, my body trying to pull from him because I didn't want to have an orgasm so soon. He grabbed my inner thighs and held me still, as he dove deeper into me with his tongue.

Kai continued to nibble my ear, kiss my shoulder, and gently knead my breasts with his hands.

My orgasm built steadily. My body craved release, but my mind wanted to savor the sensations for so much longer. I wanted to be filled up with them buried so deep inside me that I didn't know where either of us ended. I didn't want to be teased toward release.

Between my panting and groans of pleasure, I found my voice.

"Kai, Kol, Please. God. I … I don't want to cum yet. Mmmmm. Please don't make me cum yet," I pleaded, my body writhing between them.

Kai stroked my skin, gently tweaking my nipples as I arched into him.

"Shhh, Beautiful" he said, "What makes you think we're going to stop at just giving you only one?"

His words almost sent me over the edge.

Kol continued to suck gently on my nub while sliding his long finger deep into me, stroking my G-Spot.

My back arched sharply in response to the feeling and Kai took the opportunity to stimulate my nipples again in an effort to drive me insane.

Several agonizingly pleasurable moments passed before Kol picked up his pace. Knowing he was bringing me closer to the peak, he held on to my legs more firmly so I could not pull away.

He lapped, sucked, and nibbled until I began panting uncontrollably. I tried to stop it. I tried to make it last, but it was too much. My orgasm overtook my body. I ground my sex against Kol's eager mouth. Kai kissed my lips softly as I came hard – bucking against them both.

I expected to rest for a few moments, but my body needed more. I needed more.

I turned around, got back on my knees and eyed Kai's erection like a dessert I so desperately wanted to savor. I never desired giving oral sex to anyone before, but I needed to taste him tonight. I needed to feel his warmth between my lips.

He managed to say "Bon," just before I bent down and licked him from balls to tip – just like a dripping ice cream cone.

I heard him mumble the word "fuck" just before his head thumped lightly against the headboard. I swirled my tongue around his tip and slowly began to suck. He felt like I imagined: warm, hot, salty, sexy, and sweet. I felt his hand stroke my hair. I knew he wanted me to stop because this was supposed to be my night of pleasure.

Yet it was still my night. I wanted him moaning and squirming beneath me. Wanted him to come undone at the touch of my mouth, my tongue, and my hands. I stroked, licked, and teased him until I didnt think he could take it any longer. He clutched the sheet around him. He fought against the pleasure, but nothing would stop me.

At least I thought nothing would stop me.

I then felt Kol position himself behind me. He reached around and fondled my clit, then grabbed my hips as he slid into my sex with expert precision. My eyes rolled back in my head but I continued sucking on Kai.

Our combined moans, pants, and groans filled the room, along with the scent of sweat and sex. It appeared to hypnotize all of us. Our inhibitions stripped as bare as we were, entwined on the bed in a fit of passion that the walls couldn't contain.

With a willpower I no longer possessed, Kai pulled himself out of my mouth. I missed him immediately.

"I want you," I said.

"I want you too, Bon. But I want to look in your eyes when you come," he said.

Kai scooted to the edge of the bed. He placed his feet on the floor and laid back on the bed.

"Come here, sweetheart," he said with love and lust in his eyes.

I climbed on top of him without hesitation, sinking myself onto his length and finding a new level of heaven in the process. My eyes rolled back in my head. I could feel my orgasm building again, but I wanted this moment to last longer than the first.

I rode him slowly at first, stroking the damp hairs on his chest and letting the sensation tickle my fingertips. I leaned over to kiss him deeply as we moaned in each other's mouths.

I soon felt another warmth behind me accompanied by a moment of disbelief, followed by acceptance.

Kol stood behind me. He stroked my skin from my mid-back, down to my behind. He caressed my hips and I soon realized what he was about to do. I slowed my movements slightly, not knowing if I was ready for what would happen next.

I felt the tip of his cock tease my rear entrance. I'd never done that before and I worried it would hurt, but I had no intention of stopping him.

I wanted them both – to be attached, connected physically and mentally to these two amazing men in my life.

Kol started slowly inching himself inside me. He soon found a way to match the rhythm built up between Kai and me.

Once Kol was fully seated in me, he grabbed my hips and slowly thrust from behind while Kai moved upward from beneath. Instead of pain, I felt unyielding pleasure. My soft moans became uncontrollable cries of pleasure as I leaned down to kiss Kai and felt them both slide into me over and over.

My release coiled tighter and tighter – so tight I worried I'd die once it finally broke free, but I refused to stop. I'd found bliss: sinful, heavenly bliss. The closer I got, the wilder I felt. I grabbed on to the both of them, clasping onto whatever body part I could reach.

Kai rose up to kiss me with a level of passion that meant he was close to his orgasm too. His tongue darted in my mouth and chased after my own. I could feel him start to stiffen as his breathing became erratic.

"Jesus, Bonnie," Kai exclaimed.

His cock hardened even more, and I sat up to slide deeper onto it.

Once I was vertical, Kol held onto my breasts as he chanted "Sweet, Sweet, Bonnie" in my ear. He held onto me snugly as he reached his orgasm first, turning my face toward him and kissing me softly as he came.

Two seconds later, Kai began bucking underneath me. Determined to send me over the edge, he rolled his hips into me, sending me into what felt like a relentlessly long orgasm. I saw flashes of light amidst the ecstasy which had me shouting loudly into the room. As I collapsed onto him, he stiffened beneath me as his release overtook him.

As he came, he whispered.

"I love you," he said softly, still holding onto me.

I rolled off of him slowly, finding my place in the center of the bed. Kol fell into a heap next to me. He kissed my ear and pulled my back against him while I laid on Kai's shoulder.

Kai quickly drifted off to sleep after kissing my lips.

I closed my eyes and began to fall sleep.

Before, I did, another voice whispered behind me.

"I love you, too, Bonnie," Kol said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't**

Chapter 5

 **Bombshell**

I awoke in the middle of the night, trapped beneath two sets of arms and legs while nestled under a thin bed sheet. My skin felt damp. My mouth felt dry. My muscles were heavy from exertion.

In his sleep, Kai's arm moved across my breasts. My nipples hardened from the incidental contact and I instinctively arched into his touch. Kol's hot breath tickled my neck, and soon my sex throbbed and tingled, eager to be filled again.

I should have been sore and exhausted, but I wasn't. Indulging in my fantasy last night had apparently turned me into a would-be nymphomaniac. I wanted them again. I wanted to be touched, kissed, and devoured by their bodies until there was nothing left of me other than a quivering mass of flesh.

Despite my rising libido, the urge to shower overpowered my weariness and desire to lie between two handsome men that I loved. I managed to pull myself out of bed without disturbing either of them, although I think that, deep down, I wanted one of them to stop me. I wanted to be dragged back down beneath the sheets and held for a little while longer.

I tiptoed to my dresser. I grabbed a t-shirt and panties, and then headed for the bathroom for a much-needed shower. Turning on the warm water began to clear my head. I stared at the woman in the mirror, wondering if I saw shame or satisfaction. Perhaps I felt some combination of both. Was this the woman I wanted to be? Did this make me selfish and sexual with no regard for feelings? Did I like the woman staring back at me?

I'd slept with two men I considered my best friends. Until last night, I pushed all other feelings for them aside. In the light of day, things became more complicated. I tried to distance myself from the bed and their touch as much as possible. I needed to make a decision because continuing to sleep with them both wouldn't be fair to either.

Once it became warm enough, I slipped under the stream of water and closed my eyes. I took my time saturating my hair and my body. As the liquid seeped into my pores, I finally took in a deep breath, not realizing how much I desperately needed it. I quickly lost myself in the rhythm of the water beating against my bare skin. I stretched my muscles and blindly reached for the soap only to grab onto a hand instead.

I didn't need to look to know who had joined me. His hand had become much more familiar to me over the past 24 hours.

Kai.

I pulled back in shock, stumbling against the shower wall. He chuckled softly. He then stepped inside the shower with me and closed the glass door.

Kai pulled me against his chest and ran his wet hands along my body. All hope that the shower would quiet my illicit thoughts washed down the drain along with the soap and water. His touch reignited my desire. He pressed his lips to my ear, dragging the lobe between his teeth and nibbling on it. I let out a soft moan in response.

"Good morning, Bonster," he said.

He ran his slick hands down my back and cupped both of my butt cheeks, squeezing them gently as he pulled me closer.

"Good morning," I said.

I couldn't look him in the eye. I felt nervous about what he might think of me after last night. What kind of a woman did it make me to have sex with both of them at the same time?

I buried my face in his chest. His warmth soothed me and he placed a kiss on my temple before speaking.

"Bon, look at me," he urged, giving me a tight squeeze of reassurance as the water ran down our bare bodies.

I tilted my head up to look in his blue-grey eyes. My chest swelled as other parts of me tingled and ached for him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Stop feeling guilty," Kai insisted.

"Who said I feel guilty?" I responded.

"You didn't say anything. The fact that you can barely look me in the eye right now says plenty," he added.

"I don't want you to think less of me," I admitted. I tried to pull back from him, but he held me tighter.

He took a breath before speaking again.

"I do not…cannot…and will not think less of you," Kai reassured me.

"I feel just bad for indulging in my fantasy last night," I confessed.

The water continued to pound against our skin as we both stood under the stream. The heat of the shower coupled with the heat of his body began to fill me with want all over again. I must have affected him as much as he affected me because I could feel his erection pressing hard and hot against my flesh - seeking entry and freedom from the unyielding desire that consumed us both.

"Knowing what you want and going after it doesn't make you a bad person, Bonnie," he said.

"What does it make me?" I asked.

"It makes you amazing, brave, sexy, and … the woman I love," he said.

He leaned down to kiss me, slowly backing me up against the shower wall. The sensation of the cold tile sent tiny shocks through my system but it did not distract me from the passion burning within his kiss. He lips showed his hunger for me – a hunger that didn't seem to abate. It felt as if we'd never touched at all last night; as if he were exploring my mouth for the first time all over again.  
He took my breath away physically and emotionally. I loved him in more ways than I could count, but at the moment, love took a backseat to the uncontrollable lust swelling within me. I forgot the soreness in my arms, my thighs, and my sex… All of it felt irrelevant. I needed him.

Kai reached for the liquid soap, lathered his hands, and smiled before he gently began caressing my skin. He started at my neck, leaning forward to kiss me as he dragged his soapy wet fingers along my shoulders and down my arms. His slick hands then traced back up my sides. When he reached my breasts, he cupped each one as he teased the nipples gently with the pad of his thumb.

"Ask me what I want, Bonnie?" he whispered as he slid his right hand down my stomach, stopping at the apex of my thighs.

My breathing picked up to a near-frantic pace. My heartbeat drowned out all other sounds in the room. I willed his fingers to venture lower – a silent wish I was too intoxicated by desire to speak aloud.

"What do you want?" I whispered back, anticipating a response as seductive as his actions.

As if reading my mind, Kai slid his middle finger between my lower lips, making small circles around the tip of my clit. I fought the urge to grind against his movements, worried that it would send me over the edge much too soon. I basked in the pleasure torture he gave me. I never wanted it to end.

So deeply engrossed in his efforts to tease me, I almost didn't hear his response.

"What I want is to take you out to dinner. I want to slow dance with you under the stars. I want to make love to you for hours," he said, "I want you to fall asleep in my arms. I want you all to myself."

While my libido rose, my heart dropped a little. I had not made a decision between them and I knew making such a decision could end up costing me both friendships.

"I know," I whispered back.

"I know you're not ready to choose one of us just yet," he said, kissing my shoulder softly, "Of course, that doesn't mean we can't have plenty of fun while you think it over."

Kai slowly slid his finger deeper into my treasure, quickly finding my G-Spot and nearly driving me insane in the process. I clutched his shoulders for fear I'd find myself melting down the drain. A shuddering moan was the only sound I could muster as he continued slipping his slick finger in and out of me, daring me to come before either of us was ready.

I opened my eyes, briefly glancing through the steamed glass toward the bathroom door, hoping and praying it was closed so the noises we were making would not be heard outside of the room.

I looked at Kai, his eyes clouded over with lust.

"Bonnie, I know you want to be quiet, but I can't promise I'm going to let you," he said softly as his middle finger slid deeper inside me and his thumb swirled around my clit, "Because first, I'm want to make you breathe so hard you'll think you're gonna faint. Then I'm going to make you moan until your eyes roll back into your head. And after you can't take it anymore, I want to come all over my dick while screaming my name."

My arousal continued to coil within my core as his words nearly sent me into oblivion. He leaned in to kiss me, devouring my mouth as his hands continued to stroke and stimulate my body. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, my body giving into desire and willfully surrendering complete control.

He tore his mouth from mine only to bath my neck in kisses and nibbles, working his way from my collarbone up to my ear.

"Do you want me inside you, Bon Bon?" he asked, already knowing the answer and the fact that I was too far-gone to respond to him verbally. I nodded, leaning my head back against the shower wall and bracing myself for the sensation.

Kai removed his hand from my sex, sliding it up my body so he could caress my right nipple and lift it into his mouth. He sucked and flicked his tongue along the erect bud. He removed his hand and slowly lifted my right leg. I could feel his throbbing cock as it probed at my lower lips. I sucked in a quick breath once I felt his pelvis retreat a few inches. I knew what was coming and I knew how it would feel; that the sensation of his hard flesh entering mine would set me on fire.

Kai's first thrust into me sent shockwaves through me from head to toe. I shuddered as he groaned, his head cradled against my neck. We waited for a few seconds, allowing our bodies to adjust to one another. He then pulled out and slid back into me again. We both let out screams of pleasure, in harmony with one another.

"Oh Fuck, I will never get tired of this," he growled in my ear.

Kai started to rock into me, long strokes that seemed to go deeper with each thrust. Every now and then, he'd swirl his hips, penetrating deeper into my tunnel and exploring every millimeter of my soaking wet treasure. His heat touched every nerve and somehow he found new places within me to tease, tantalize, and torture with each vein and inch of his impressively hard manhood.

I dug my nails into his back, screaming his name and not caring if anyone else heard it at that point. To hell with my neighbors, I thought. This was ecstasy so intense that I could not be silent; my body would not allow it.

With each stroke, he inched deeper, simultaneously stimulating my g-spot and my clit. His pace was deliberate, rhythmic, but also achingly slow. His lips found mine again; the kiss consuming us both as our tongues fought for dominance and our combined moans echoed throughout the room.

Kai soon lifted both of my legs, holding me suspended in the air while he ground into me. I felt his stomach muscles clench as his body pressed against mine. The coil of desire that continued to tighten within me began to shake and threatened to unravel. I needed release. I felt as though I would explode without it.

I could feel him stiffen, my inner walls clenching around him knowing that both of us were close to the peak but neither wanted to surrender to the inevitable. His pants became as erratic as my own. He chanted my name like a prayer as he worshiped my body with his.

I started to shake and I felt certain I'd pass out if I came, but my body didn't care; it acted on instinct.

Kai found the words that I couldn't.

"Come for me, Bon Bon," he said, "Come all over me."

That was all I needed to hear.

The orgasm exploded from my core throughout my body. I felt it in my hair. I felt it in my toes, which curled up with each thrust of his cock. I screamed my way through each wave of ecstasy as he groaned loudly through his, bucking his release between my grateful and clenching pleasure walls.

After the euphoria subsided, I realized that the water had turned cold. I began to shiver. Kai noticed and turned off the stream. He opened the shower door and grabbed a large towel, then wrapped it around me, rubbing the terry cloth in order to warm my bare skin.

"What are your plans today?" he asked, his tone both friendly and sexy. He kissed my neck as he awaited my answer.

I blushed. He'd slow-fucked the common sense right out of me and it took several seconds to remember what I planned on doing. My breathing erratic and labored, I answered him.

"I – I'd planned on going out to eat with Caroline," I told him, not knowing if I still had the energy.

He hugged me tight and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Good," he said.

Kai escorted me from the bathroom, holding my hand as he walked me into the bedroom. He grabbed the lotion from the top of my dresser, removed the towel from my body, and began to lotion me from head to toe, placing kisses everywhere his hands touched.

He then helped me dress, caressing my bare skin before covering it with my outfit. When he was done, I found myself turned on again, but not ready to go another round.

Kai lifted my chin, kissing my lips softly before pulling away and dressing himself in a blue-gray business suit.

"What are _you_ planning?" I asked him, beginning to feel more possessive than I should over his free time.

"Dad wants me to stop by the office to introduce me to someone. Apparently the life of a laborer isn't what he wanted for his oldest son. He thinks this guy's got connections in town and can find something "better" for me," Kai stated flatly.

The relationship between Kai and his father was somewhat strained, but still rooted in love. Kai wanted to live his life outside of an office. He felt being trapped behind a computer all day just didn't fit his personality. He wanted to build and create things with his hands, not analyze numbers all day. Managing corporate accounts would never satisfy him, even though he held a business degree.

Joshua Parker felt differently, believing his son was working well beneath his potential. Kai, however, was happy.

After gathering his keys, he walked back over to me. He placed a long kiss on my right cheek and whispered in my ear.

"See you later beautiful," he said, "Have a fun today."

He headed down the hallway and I eventually heard the front door shut. As I grabbed my purse, I felt a sense of panic wash over me. Our shower session wouldn't have gone unnoticed by Kol. I had no idea what to say to him.

When I entered the room, I noticed Kol sitting next to the window holding his iPad with the headphones in his ears. Once he spotted me walking into the kitchen, he removed his ear buds and walked toward me, a serious look on his face. He appeared to be deciding whether or not to broach a difficult topic with me.

I managed a weak "Good Morning," without looking at him. I focused on inventorying the contents of my purse just to avoid eye contact with him. Dealing with the "morning after sex" emotions for a second time in two hours was almost too much to handle. After several seconds, he said it.

"I heard the two of you this morning," he said in a soft voice.

I still couldn't find the strength to look at him. Guilt washed over me and it didn't lessen with the smile he soon threw in my direction. My moment with Kai had hurt Kol, and he didn't deserve to be hurt because of my selfish desires. Complicated was an understatement.

I turned from him. I wrapped my arms around myself and squeezed; it was the only way I could hold myself together. I missed him already and he was still in the room. He would make the decision for me, moving out because he felt I loved Kai more.

"Bonnie Love, don't turn your back to me," he urged.

I fought the tears stinging my eyes and faced him.

"I'm sorry Kol," I said, "I – I don't know what to say, other than I'm sorry."

"We told you this was your decision to make, and that we'd live with it," Kol insisted.

He used his right thumb to wipe away a tear.

"Kol," I began, my voice shaking more than I wanted, "We just…got carried away. I haven't made a decision yet. I know that's not fair, but it's true."

He wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't lose either of them, yet I couldn't keep them both.

Kol kissed the top of my head and stroked my back. I didn't realize how much I was shaking until I found myself melting into his embrace. I felt his heart beat in unison with mine; the steady rhythm of it comforted me.

"If that's the case then, I want to spend the day with you," he said, "That is, if you don't already have plans."

"Well, other than the fact that I promised to meet Caroline for brunch again today, I'm available," I told him. I looked in his eyes and saw hope. I saw my friend. I saw my lover. I saw everything I wanted and needed.

He gave me a smirk before leaning down and kissing me softly. His kiss felt much more tender than the brief one we'd shared the night before. Filled with a mixture of passion and love. I felt a blush fill my cheeks, feeling like a teenager after being kissed for the first time.

"Where are you meeting her?" he asked.

"The Blue and White Grille," I told him, my lips still vibrating from his kiss. I wanted him to do it again.

I kept looking down at his mouth, then back up into his eyes. He smirked a little and, as if reading my mind, kissed me again with the same sweetness as before. I kissed him back, not wanting the feeling to end. Kol released me after a few minutes, a soft chuckle escaping his throat.

"Wow, someone likes kissing almost as much as I do," he noted, giving me another quick peck on the lips.

Almost breathless, I responded.

"Well, it's your fault for being so good at it," I pointed out.

"Darling, I'll kiss you whenever you want," Kol offered.

I smiled up at him and remembered that if I didn't leave the apartment soon, I'd be late for meeting Caroline and I hated being late. Caroline likes to tease me when I'm late.

"I have to go though," I told him as I grabbed my purse and keys from the counter.

"Why don't I pick you up at the grill? We'll have a proper date," he said.

"Sounds good," I told him, heading for the door.

"Bonnie," he called after me as I turned the doorknob.

I turned around only to have his lips meet mine once more. His sweet kiss drew me in again. I dropped my purse and keys and kissed him back, enjoying ever inch of his lips and not caring that I would be very late for brunch with Caroline.

My beautiful blonde friend sat at our usual table at the grill – the one closest to the restrooms because her pregnancy sent her to the bathroom much more frequently these days. When she spotted me through the window, she tapped watch, and then wagged her finger at me. I was 10 minutes late. Guilty as charged. Kissing Kol was worth every second of the teasing I would be getting.

I sat down and looked at her from across the table.

"Oh my God! You had sex last night!" Caroline said in a voice so loud, the waitress across the room turned around and dropped her pen while looking in our direction.

I pressed my finger to my lips, begging her to "shhhh" her accurate accusation.

"Caroline! Please," I begged.

"Awesome! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed, "Which one was it…. Sizzle or Smolder?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think it was either one of them?" I asked, stalling her interrogation.

"Well, you don't have that angst-filled look on your face any longer. I know lawyer guy didn't give you that glow you've got going on…so…which one?" she asked, begging for juicy details.

"Caroline, I don't kiss and tell," I joked.

"Oh please. You got fucked so good you could barely walk in here straight. So tell me which one because you know I'm not getting any right now that I'm ready to pop," she asserted.

She told me recently that Stefan continued to show interest in making love to her, adding that he'd said her pregnancy made her even more desirable to him. She still refused because her exhaustion continued to increase as her delivery date drew closer.

I didn't know how to answer her. I didn't want her to think less of me, but at the same time, keeping it inside threatened to make me explode.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to freak out?" I pleaded.

Caroline nodded in agreement. Neither of us believed it, but she knew I would tell her anyway.

I leaned forward, my confession hanging on my lips when a redheaded waitress approached our table to take our order. Caroline ordered a grilled chicken sandwich and some fries. I asked for a salad just in case Kol wanted to take me out to dinner later. I smiled at the thought of a "proper date" with him. For all of his charm, he seemed more like a shy guy when it came to dating.

"Get that smile off your face long enough and tell me!" demanded Caroline, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Both of them," I said in a matter-of-fact tone, taking another drink of my root beer.

Caroline's eyes widened. The straw fell out of her gaping mouth. I'd done the impossible. I'd silenced Caroline Forbes-Salvatore. This was a historic achievement. I waited for what she had to say next. I just saw her cheeks turn to a shade of red that matched the carnations adorning our table.

"Holy Shit! I want details…vivid details. Oh my god!" she finally told me.

While I didn't provide every detailed moment of my night with Kai and Kol, she got the gist of it, her mouth falling open with each piece of information I provided. Caroline behaved as if I'd won a gold medal in the Olympics. Happiness and pride showed on her face as she ate her lunch and absorbed ever word said.

Once lunch was finished, I told her that Kol would be picking me up to take me out in a few minutes.

"So the big question is…which one is it going to be, or are you just having fun with both of them?" asked Caroline.

"I don't know, Care," I admitted, "They're my friends. I love them both. I wish I didn't have to decide."

Caroline took a final drink and looked toward the door. A wicked grin appeared on her attractive face.

"Well, um, Bachelor number one just walked in the door," she said, smirking.

"Please don't say anything to him," I begged.

"Bon, please. I can be discreet," she insisted.

"But will you be?" I asked her.

Caroline winked at me in response.

Kol approached the table wearing a black jacket, light blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. On anyone else, it would have looked like an average outfit. Somehow, Kol looked like a walking GQ cover and I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. No. The platonic thoughts I used to have about him were officially gone.

"Hello, Love," he cooed, leaning down and kissing me on the cheek before addressing Caroline, "Hello Caroline."

"Hi there Sizz … Um… Kol," she teased.

I turned to her and glared, but there was no anger behind it. Kol knew I'd tell Caroline what happened the night before. He didn't seem bothered by it, and I knew I shouldn't either. We're adults and there was nothing wrong with exploring one another in less than platonic ways.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I smiled up at him and took his hand, not caring where we went or what he had planned as long as I had the chance to spend some time with him. Caroline waved goodbye to us as Kol and I headed out the door, holding hands.

I'd hung out with Kol and Kai constantly over the years, taking day trips together to the lake, going dancing at the one nightclub in town, or bowling at the recreation center down the street. We always spent time as a trio, laughing and joking with one another the entire time.

Tonight was different. Tonight, the rules had changed. Everything changed.

I climbed into Kol's car and wondered where we would go on our first "proper date." More than anything I wanted it to go smoothly, but I had difficulty containing my nervousness. I placed my hands in my lap, but they continued to shake, so I grasped my purse tightly and bit my lip, hoping he didn't notice.

But he did.

Kol reached over and entwined our fingers without taking his eyes off the road. His gesture calmed me somewhat, but the butterflies still fluttered in my stomach and would not settle until we pulled into our first stop: the City Park nestled in the center of town.

Before I could unbuckle, he was out of the car and at my door to help me out. He held onto my hand as we walked along the pond. We talked like friends, but we walked like lovers. A light breeze washed across us as we took in the sights of the ducks and swans swimming through the water.

We made our way to a vacant playground where I took a seat on the swing and asked Kol to push me. He pulled me backward toward him, his chest pressed against my back. Before he let me go, he placed a quick kiss on my cheek, then released me as a swung back and forth through the air. Occasionally I felt his hand on my back and it tingled each time he made contact. After one last push, he ran around in front to catch me as I flew into his arms. He spun me around, kissing my lips softly as my feet finally hit the ground.

I blushed.

"I didn't realize you were such a romantic," I told him.

"I think you'll find I'm full of surprises, Love, he said, then glanced at his watch, "We do have to get going, though."

"Where?" I asked.

He smirked at me.

"You'll see," he noted.

He led me back to the car, but after I got inside and shut my door, he stood at the back of the car making a phone call. I couldn't hear much of what he said, but the call ended with "Thank you so much."

After leaving the park, we drove for several minutes until we pulled into the parking lot of a local Italian restaurant. As I was about to unbuckle, he stopped me, placing his hand on top of mine and wearing a mischievous smile.

"Sit tight," he said, "I'll be right back."

I frowned at him, but did as he asked. He stayed inside for a few moments, only to exit with a large fabric bag that he placed in the backseat. The divine smell of food filled the car and my stomach began to growl. I didn't realize how hungry I had been until he dangled sumptuous Italian food under my nose.

I fidgeted in my seat for an eternity until I couldn't take it any longer.

"Kol, please tell me we're going to eat this at our next stop," I begged.

"I promise," he said, and continued on a road that led out of town. We made a right turn down Longmeadow Road and I suddenly realized where we were going: the local drive-in movie theater, one of the few still operating in the entire state. I didn't bother to check the name of the movie playing. It wasn't important.

We found our spot and turned the radio to the station broadcasting the sound for the movie. Kol opened the glove box and pulled out two candles, lighting them and sitting them on the dashboard. He then took out our feast: lasagna, garlic bread, chicken Parmesan, and asparagus. The meal tasted divine as we absentmindedly listened to the dialogue of the romantic comedy playing on the big screen.

After we demolished dinner, I scooted close to him and we watched the movie in silence. His arm wound around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. It felt natural. It felt real. I focused on his sweet cologne that traveled up my nose and made me swoon. Then it hit me; a slight tinge of guilt that pricked at my heart: Kai.

Had I made a decision?

I stiffened in Kol's arms and he noticed.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

I nodded. He kissed my forehead and started the engine.

"Where to next?" I asked, biting my lip again.

"Dancing," he told me.

We made a brief stop at the apartment to change before going to the nightclub. I freshened up, slipping into a slinky black dress that accentuated my cleavage and showed off my legs. I found my most comfortable pair of heels and headed into the living room where Kol waited for me. He stood at attention when he saw me, adding a whistle for effect. He didn't look too shabby himself. He donned a black tuxedo with a lush red rose in the lapel. He'd combed his hair into place, but I couldn't help but tousle it a bit so a few strands fell into his eyes.

"Aw, come on. I spent at least 10 minutes getting that perfect," he teased.

I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"And I enjoyed the five seconds it took to mess it all up," I said.

I grabbed my purse and headed to the door. Kol followed close behind and I soon realized that he'd called a cab to take us to the club because we did plan on getting a little tipsy before the night was over. Tipsy could be dangerous.

Once we arrived, I groaned at the long line leading out of the club, but Kol walked up to the door with his arm draped around my shoulders and we were ushered inside with no wait.

I felt the upbeat music vibrate through the floor, but I wasn't in the mood for a fast song just yet. Instead, we headed for the bar and ordered a couple of drinks to loosen us up. Kol's hand rested on my lower back and I felt his thumb stroke the exposed skin just above my waistline. My body immediately began to heat up, either from the liquor, his touch, or both.

I looked up at him only to meet his gaze as he gave me a wink. There was certain possessiveness in the way he touched me. He removed his hand from my back and stroked my cheek before kissing me on the right temple. He wanted everyone to know we were together; not so much that I belonged to him, but rather that he belonged to me.

Once a slow song began to play, Kol placed his drink on the counter, and led me to the dance floor. He pulled me close as we swayed back and forth to the music. My head on his chest, I could hear his heartbeat and feel his warmth engulf me. I felt at home until his muscles tensed and I heard him exhale. Before I had a chance to look up, I heard a deep voice come from behind me.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Kai asked.

I turned to face him and realized he still wore the business suit from earlier today. He looked tired, but still incredibly handsome.

The sound of his voice and his close proximity had both my mind and heart racing. I stood between the two of them, turned on and guilt-ridden at the same time. I noticed the disappointment in Kol's eyes and the jealousy in Kai's. Something inside me wanted to flee.

I placed a hand on each of their chests and both of their expressions softened immediately. I refused to let them fight over me. I'd make a decision soon, effectively ripping off the Band-Aid so that all of us could heal.

"I'm going to grab a drink," I told them both. I headed back to the bar and ordered a Long Island Iced Tea to calm my nerves.

I refused to turn around. I knew they wouldn't fight over me, but the fact that they hadn't taken their place by my side made me more than a little nervous. Yes, this was my date with Kol, but I also wanted to know how Kai was feeling and why he'd showed up at the nightclub unexpectedly.

As I waited for Kol and Kai to join me at the bar, a curvy brunette sauntered over to me as I took a slow sip of my drink.

Her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders in large, perfectly sculpted waves. Her sapphire dress clung to each inch of her body as if it fabric itself felt blessed to be draped over such an amazing creature.

"So, how was he?" the woman asked, sizing me up as if she were ready for a fight that she genuinely believed she could win.

She wouldn't, but it was amusing to watch nonetheless.

My father's frequent business trips throughout my life forced me to take karate and self-defense classes, so I learned to protect myself, if necessary.

I had no doubt I could take this woman, but I refused to give her the satisfaction.

Instead, I sat up straight and placed my glass carefully on the bar before addressing the cocky little bitch in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked while clenching my jaw and putting my purse next to my drink.

She made a semicircle around my stool and continued to appraise me: from my hair to my shoes, she scanned every feature before speaking again.

"You're pretty, I guess… You kind of have that girl-next-door look that some guys go for. That's a nice dress and all, but anyone can tell it was bought off the rack. You're no Me, but I suppose you have your - assets," she snipped.

"Just who the hell are you?!" I demanded in a clipped tone, drawing the attention of some nearby patrons waiting for a fight between two hot women.

She smirked and tilted her head sideways as she sucked a cherry off a drink she picked up from the bar.

"He knows," she said, looking over my shoulder.

Kai's cologne announced his arrival at my side well before I heard his footsteps. My heart sank. My blood boiled.

He didn't have to say her name. I didn't want to hear it actually, but the sound of it on his lips added another weight onto my already heavily burdened shoulders.

"Katherine," Kai said.


End file.
